Everytime
by MissFive-0
Summary: The command crew of the Enterprise decide to surprise their Captain with a small party to celebrate the end of a successful 5 year mission. And Bones has a surprise of his own.


**_Everytime_**

 ** _Notes:_**

 _This is the second part of my Music For The Soul series. Sorry for any OOCness!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 _I don't own the song, the characters, or the world of Star Trek; this is unbeta'd, so any and all remaining mistakes are my own._

* * *

The _Enterprise_ was nearing the end of her first five year mission; less than a week before they would reach Earth. It was strange to think that in a matter of days, they would be walking on grass, breathing fresh air, and feeling the sun on their faces. Sure, they'd had all those things during shore leave, but it wasn't the same as being on your home planet.

Everyone had plans for how they were going to spend their time off; Nyota was taking Spock to meet her family, Scotty was planning on spending every second thinking up new ways to expand engineering, Sulu and Chekov were going travelling...and Leo was taking Jim back home to Georgia. Jim didn't know yet; when they did get back to Earth, he would be whisked away to meetings for days on end with various Admirals. Leo had commed his Grandmother and arranged for them to stay with her; he'd pack a bag for Jim and drag him on to the damn shuttle if he had to.

Of course, they still had plenty to do before they docked. Each department had to undergo a complete overhaul, checking for any missing items, any damages, writing reports on _everything_. Leo himself had spent the last two days doing all of that in sickbay; he knew that once every other department started, and the reports reached Jim, he would more than likely be too busy fussing over him to finish the damn inspection.

As it stood, Leo had finished the bulk of it already and they others had another day to get started. Really, this would be the last night that they would be able to get together before the reached Earth.

As much as Leo had hated space when they started out, and as much as he still did some days, he found he'd miss it. It was beautiful in an unexpected kind of way; the kind of beauty that you have to experience to truly appreciate. Still, Leo was itching to get dirtside as soon as possible; no point in tempting fate, he'd really rather end this mission on a high note.

Which is why Leo was looking forward to the end of shift so much; the senior command crew had decided to throw a small party to celebrate the end of the mission. Jim didn't know anything about it - Leo had only told him to meet him on the observation deck after alpha shift. Now, as the six friends waited for their Captain, Leo was starting to get a little nervous.

There were two reasons that Leo had agreed to this little get together; one because Nyota would have done something painful to him, had he refused. The other reason was because it was his and Jim's fifth anniversary. They had finally pulled their heads out of their asses just before they left Earth at the start of the mission, and although they had had their ups and downs, they were happier more now than ever. Leo may have planned their own celebration for afterwards, but he was still looking forward to having a few drinks and enjoying good company.

He'd miss them.

* * *

A few hours later and the seven of them were laughing and trading stories; Spock's face never actually moved, but they all knew he was laughing on the inside. The eyebrow of doom had risen menacingly, when Jim had said that out loud.

They only had a couple of hours with just the seven of them, as the rest of crew started to filter in and enjoy their free time. Soon enough, everyone there had at least a slight buzz going on, and Jim had his arm slung around Leo's shoulder.

''I still can't believe you guys did this!'' He said, happily. He was leaning against Leo's right side and his eyes had a slight glaze from the alcohol.

''Believe it, darlin'...'' Leo replied, sipping his drink.

They were laughing over a story Sulu was telling when Chekov suddenly sat up, and pulled Sulu towards the makeshift 'dance floor'.

''Guess he likes this song.'' Jim chuckled.

The more he watched different crews members singing and dancing, the more apprehensive he became. Finally, he realised that of he didn't do it now, he wouldn't do it at all. With that in mind, Leo stood and headed towards the music centre. He ignored the confused looks he received and made his selection. Part of him couldn't believe he was doing this, but he told that part to shut up; Leo wasn't and never had been much of a romantic, but Jim was. There was no way in hell Jim would ever admit to it, but Leo knew him.

Five years into their relationship and Leo still got the feeling that Jim was waiting for Leo to leave him. Like hell that was ever going to happen.

Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, he sought out Jim's eyes. When he met them, everything else; the doubt, the nerves, hell even the people, they all faded away.

 _ **You make me laugh in awkward places,**_  
 _ **You keep me guessing all the time,**_  
 _ **Little things that make me glad you're mine.**_  
 _ **It's always brighter when you're smiling,**_  
 _ **You bring the thunder when you're mad,**_  
 _ **But you're the sweetest thing I've ever had.**_

 _ **Any when you say you want me here and now,**_  
 _ **No matter where we are, I love love love it...**_

 _ **Oh my heart is racing! The way we kiss is liberating!**_  
 _ **Feels like we invented love,**_  
 _ **Yeah, I'm breathing faster and I might need to sit down after,**_  
 _ **Feels like we invented love...everytime.**_

 _ **When my head is spinning round and round,**_  
 _ **I don't know if I'm up or down,**_  
 _ **It's okay, you got me figured out.**_  
 _ **And I don't even need to know,**_  
 _ **'Cause if you keep you're heart on show,**_  
 _ **Surprising me, will never get too old.**_

 _ **And when you say you want me here and now,**_  
 _ **No matter where we are, I love love love it...**_

 _ **Oh my heart is racing! The way we kiss is liberating!**_  
 _ **Feels like we invented love,**_  
 _ **Yeah, I'm breathing faster and I might need to sit down after,**_  
 _ **Feels like we invented love...everytime.**_

 _ **You're always finding different ways,**_  
 _ **To keep me on my toes,**_  
 _ **And if it changes every day,**_  
 _ **I don't mind and I don't care,**_  
 _ **I'll still love love love you.**_

 _ **Oh my heart is racing! The way we kiss is liberating!**_  
 _ **Feels like we invented love,**_  
 _ **Yeah, I'm breathing faster and I might need to sit down after,**_  
 _ **Feel like we invented love...everytime.**_

All the way through the song, his eyes had never strayed from Jim's and now that he was finished, Jim stood and made his way over to where Leo stood, suddenly plagued with self-doubt. He needn't have been; as soon as Jim reached him, he placed his hands on Leo's cheeks and kissed him with everything he had. Leo felt every ounce of love that Jim had to give and the doubt left him once again.

Pulling back slightly to look at the man in front of him, Leo smiled, ''Happy anniversary, darlin'...''

Jim smiled softly back, ''Happy anniversary, Bones...I love you.''

Bones closed the gap between them and whispered against Jim's lips, ''I love you too...always.''

The ring in his back pocket only confirmed it.


End file.
